Not Good Enough
by JustALitwick
Summary: The fact that she wanted him wasn't enough to convince him that he was good for her nothing seemed to make him admit that it might work. Two Shot. kakasaku. My first fanfic be nice plz Now Done :
1. Chapter 1

There he was just standing there, no shirt, no pants, no boxers and he was dripping wet. But that wasn't what she was staring at in fact she probably didn't notice that or anything but his face.

Before he could say anything Sakura slammed the door and ran into her room. Kakashi had asked to stay with her for a week or so while his apartment building was being fumigated and she knew he would have to shower but she didn't think he not wear his mask.

She was prepared to see him shirtless as she had many other times, but his face _wow. _It was perfect his jaw was square and the scar under his chin was barely noticeable. She replayed that image over and over until.

"Are you okay Sakura I'm sorry I should have locked the door. Can I come in?" Sakura didn't answer but he knew that if she had really had a problem she would tell him not to come in. Kakashi (now clothed) walked in on Sakura blankly staring into space, sitting on her bed. She was 19 now but now she looked like she was 12.

He let out a small giggle as he noticed that Sakura wasn't even aware of his presence. "Sakura?" She looked at him and tried not to turn the bright red that she knew was coming. "Wow"

Kakashi was confused did she like seeing him naked that much? A guilty thought crossed his mind he tried to ignore his perverted mind and focus on the slightly amused girl. "Sakura? Why are you smiling?"

"...y your f face it's... wow" Her face was almost matching her hair.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh he was worried that she saw something that was undoubtedly going to make their student teacher relationship awkward. Well they weren't student and teacher anymore and honestly Kakashi kinda liked how she grew up. Her hips were slim and her breasts weren't not too big, not what he usually went for but something about the pink haired beauty made him wild.

"Let me see it again." Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar voice which was now less shaky than before. "What?" "Please Kakashi I want to see it again."

He couldn't say no to her he grabbed the edge of the fabric over his face and gently tugged it down till it was loose around his neck. Sakura reached to touch his face, Kakashi pulled away until he heard Sakura whisper " don't worry." The words eased the silver haired man and he let her run her fingers over his jaw and nose.

When she got to the scar on his neck Kakashi tensed remembering the night that he held the kunai to end his life. "Who else?" Kakashi knew what she meant. Who else had seen his face."Gai has once we were on a mission and kinda like this I was changing and he walked in" Kakashi was nervous when he talked about his face he didn't want people asking why he had his scar.

Sakura noticed this and pulled her hand away. Kakashi was about to get up and leave when Sakura suddenly kissed him. It wasn't long or deep it was just a sweet kiss.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi was worried that she had somehow hit her head and was now crazy. Not his most valid reason to deny what had just happened but he was in shock and couldn't really think at the moment.

"I'm sorry I cant believe I just did that. It's just that I like you and I don'ttt know seeing your face just made me th-" Sakura's rambling was cut short by Kakashi's lips kissing her. His tongue running along her bottom lip for entrance which Sakura gave him instantly.

She had no idea what was going on she was running on auto pilot just acting on emotion she couldn't form a coherent thought if she wanted to, but right now she didn't need to think she was kissing the man she had dreamed about for at least a year maybe more she wasn't sure.

Kakashi stopped when the need for air was becoming to present to ignore. "Did we just or you just or or ….oh my god" Sakura was just ecstatic and confused at the same time she was scared that she would ruin what was going on but she needed to know

"What am I to you Kakashi?

Kakashi was quiet how could he answer how could he tell her that he wanted her without her leaving in disgust for god sakes he was 33 she was 19 this wasn't okay.

Kakashi started to leave her room "I'm sick I cant do this what is wrong with me?" he said under his breath. He needed to be out or there he couldn't even look at her who was he to even for a second want her to even think he deserved her after all the people he had hurt

"Don't do this Kakashi don't say no because you're scared"

"Of course I'm scared you're perfect and I'm not good for you. You should be with Sauske or Naruto, hell Sai would be better for you than me"

"Hinata would kill me if I went after Naruto and I don'tt love Sauske I did once but Idon'tt any more. And Sai are you kidding me? I don't want any of them I want you. Only. You."

"How can you want some old messed up person like me" Kakashi was staring at the floor and didn't see the fist that came and punched him so hard that he went flying and hit the wall

"You are no where near as messed up you think you are amazing. And if I ever hear you put yourself down again I will make you wish you were one of Gai Sensei's punching bags" Kakashi's mind flashed to the hundreds of completely destroyed bags of sand Gai had maimed just in the past year.

Sakura walked towards Kakashi who was slumped up against the wall "I love you and I wont let you keep saying you don't deserve me."

"What do you want me to say Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a defeated tone. "Just tell me how you feel, not if you deserve me or if I'm to young nothing but how you feel"

"I Love you"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm aware of how bad chapter one is and I know that it's kinda random It was midnight and I was half asleep honestly at 1 in the morning it was amazing but I promise this chapter is better**_

Sakura was walking to he training field the last 10 minutes were enough to give her the energy to kill every rouge nin out there. But they weren't who she was mad at it was a certain silver haired copy nin that she really wanted to punch the crap out of

_Flashback_

"_I love you"_

"_What" Sakura's eyes were sparkling green pools of happiness when Kakashi had said that. _

_Kakashi hadn't really moved for a few seconds when **poof **he was gone _

_Sakura went through her apartment looking for him but what she found was in the few seconds Kakashi had before Sakura went looking for him he had gathered all his things and just left. Sometimes Sakura hated that he was a ninja._

_Sakura knew he wouldn't go home so she called the usual people Kakashi might go to Gai, Asuma, Naruto and Sauske (he came back about a year and a half after he left to go after Itachi saying that he was tired of seeking vengeance)_

_But as she expected he was no where to be found each one had asked why she needed to talk to him but she wouldn't tell them. Gai said something about the power of youth will find him, Naruto asked about training, Sauske didn't really care (yup distant as always) and Asuma said to check a bar. _

_That last one wasn't a bad idea but Sakura decided that it would be easier to find him if she wasn't simultaneously thinking about killing him for bailing on her like that._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura reached the training grounds and immediately started destroying the first tree in sight. After about 18 trees turned to splinters she finally felt a little better. She didn't want to kill Kakashi but she still wanted answers how could he say something like I love you then just leave especially when he knew that she loved him to. Would it kill him to just not be afraid to love one single person.

In seconds she was sure where he would be and without second thought she was hopping through the trees to the memorial stone. She stopped a few feet away from Kakashi sure that he wouldn't notice her she could just barely hear what he was saying.

"Obito how do I fix this" Kakashi said with a sigh "I cant feel like this about my student!"

"What if Minato had felt like this with Rin I would've killed him. Oh shit what if she told Naruto or Sauske" Kakashi did a face-palm "Maybe I should get a solo mission that will take a few months so I can clear my head." He then thought of how Sakura would feel if he just left for a while after he admitted to loving her.

"Why did I tell her and she saw me without my mask and well other things."

Sakura blushed just now remembering that she hadn't just seen Kakashi without his mask the images of his naked body flooding into her mind. She lost her balance and fell out of the tree and landed right behind Kakashi.

Sakura held her breath hoping that Kakashi wouldn't notice her. But Kakashi turned around hoping that whoever it was heard as little as possible from what he was just saying. Of course though it was the person he was completely confused about even if she hadn't heard what he had just said he still didn't think he could really talk to her. But he knew he had to.

"Sakura why are you here spying on me?"

Sakura's face was still red from the naked images of Kakashi still in her head. She pushed them out of her mind momentarily so that she could form a good answer. "I'm not spying on you and even if I was you don't get to ask questions right now."

Kakashi knew that she was probably right but he wasn't going to be lectured by a former student "And why is that?" He said in a fake irritated voice.

"Really? Well lets see first you kiss me then say you love me then you just leave I think I'm allowed to ask questions okay?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "If I recall you kissed me first"

"So. You could've stopped me but no you kissed me so this is just as much your fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault but we just cant happen. There are rules not to mention all the talk around the village it's not a good idea."

"Then why did you kiss me, do you like messing with me?" Sakura was angry, she was waiting for the perfect time to punch Kakashi.

"No of course not I meant what I said but I shouldn't have told you that you need to just forget about this find someone your age."

"But what about you, you love me and you want me to forget that and let you be alone forever?" Sakura was about to punch him for being so stupid. "I'll be fine Sakura."

That was it Sakura's fist sent Kakashi into a tree which cracked from the force of which Kakashi hit it. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "You cant keep doing this to me you know I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're fine" Sakura said with an icy glare "I don't get you. Why do you have to push everyone away" a tear fell to the grass "I don't want other guys I want you but you don't care all you care about is making sure your all alone" more tears stared falling.

Kakashi couldn't respond he hated himself for doing this to her. He was trying to with all his might not to go over to her and kiss her it would only make this worse.

"I'll be alone too" Kakashi stared at her. Sakura's face was red and she still had tears falling from her now dull green eyes. Her pink hair was messed up and she looked like she could barely stand up. He didn't understand how something like this could take so much out of her.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I cant have you I wont have anybody. I'll push everyone away just like you"

"Sakura you cant do that what about all the people who care about you. You cant be alone."

"So don't let me." Kakashi was confused what was he supposed to do let her isolate herself but would that be worse than letting her be with him? He looked at Sakura what was he doing to her by not being with her. He couldn't let her do this to herself. He was going to regret this later.

Kakashi got up from the tree that he was bashed into walked to Sakura. She looked so fragile he was still worried about what he was about to do. He pulled his mask down and looked at Sakura she was still beautiful.

He kissed her she was caught by surprise but kissed him back. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth their tongues fighting for dominance her taste filling his mouth. Sakura surprisingly was the first to pull back with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi was worried.

"You're going to leave again" her voice was trembling

"No I'm not. I'm going to stay with you and make sure that your never lonely." Kakashi said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you"

"I'm not good enough for you" Sakura had a worried look on her face again.

"But I love you and I'm not leaving" Kakashi said before bringing her into a mind numbing kiss.

_**Wow finally done. Sakura goes through a lot of emotions this chapter that wasn't on purpose but I think it worked. Please Review (and be nice)**_


End file.
